1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic-metal bonded body and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrostatic chuck is a component used in an etching step which is one step of semiconductor manufacturing processing. More specifically, an electrostatic chuck is a component used for performing a uniform etching process on a silicon wafer by applying suction to the silicon wafer through a Johnsen-Rahbek force or a Coulomb force in a vacuum and uniformly cooling heat generated in etching. Examples of functions necessary for this component include (1) a vacuum holding power, (2) a responsiveness of applying suction to and releasing a silicon wafer, (3) a property for making the temperature of the entire surface of the silicon wafer subjected to suction uniform, and (4) corrosion resistance against chemicals used in etching. A known example of such an electrostatic chuck is an electrostatic chuck in which a ceramic plate is bonded to a supporting base composed of a metal such as aluminum with a bonding material composed of a silicone resin therebetween (for example PTL 1).